(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to field or ground anchors which may be engaged in the ground and attached to a cable and a winch on a vehicle to pull the vehicle toward the anchor.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior field anchors have comprised various anchor members of differing configurations with different attachments to which a towing cable could be affixed so as to attempt to set the anchor in the ground. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,138,915, 1,316,323, 3,425,174 and 3,500,598. This invention eliminates the uncertainties in the prior art devices and provides a field anchor which is arranged to drive the anchor member into the ground positively due to the application of the driving force thereto by the novel arrangement thereof.